His First Love
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: She didn't have hair of exotic colours, or eyes of every shade of the rainbow. She wasn't even human, but she made his life that much better. Ikuto Centric, and IkutoXOC if this even counts.


**Here's an Ikuto centric that I was working on. I guess I've seen too many Ikuto fangirl posts and decided to vent a bit. Enjoy!**

_**Ikuto Tsukyomi is property of Peach-Pitt! I don't own him. **_

**His First Love**

_.Purple. Chocolate. Stars._

Ikuto's known as one of those 'strong and silent' kind of guys, and everyone simply assumes that he has never felt love towards another being (or that he falls dramatically in love with one known as Mary Sue.)

Then again, it's quite normal for this assumption to be placed. With his midnight blue features and solemn, expressionless eyes, his dark aura would normally throw people off and throw him under the stereotype of 'emo' or something else ridiculous, like dreamy or even handsome.

The Ikuto that most know is simply a phase. But before that he had the characteristics of any little boy, wanting to eat mud and blow cars up.

Then again, we're getting off topic here.

Now, of course Ikuto loves; don't all humans? And no; Ikuto is not some ultra hot, extraterrestrial, demon, vampire, hybrid, who has come to sweep your stupid Mary-sue off her stupid, perfect feet.

He loves his parents (his birth parents, mind you), he loves his sister a lot, and well…she loves him a lot too, but differently. He loves string and yarn and quite obviously; he loves cats.

Now, Ikuto was of course; interested in girls, but probably not the kind you're thinking of. She didn't have long flowing hair of exotic colours, or unique eyes with all the colours of the rainbow. Their bond was special, but possibly not special enough to be categorized as so.

She was not a rebel, nor goody-too-shoes.

She wasn't even human.

Nonetheless, Ikuto enjoyed her company greatly from the ages of 7 and 11. Then, his father disappeared. Luckily for you though, there is far more than that about his secret 'love'.

-

There was a small store a block away from Ikuto's home, where he lived with his loving parents, younger sister and was often visited by his best friend. In other words, his life was completely normal.

At his school, even at the age of 7, girls would fawn and giggle over the mere thought of speaking to him, saying things like how they were going to marry him and grow up to become 'Mrs. Ikuto Tsukyomi', but he didn't care much for them. Girls had cooties anyway.

That little store was owned by a girl in her early 20's. She had shoulder length orange-brown hair that was always tied in a ponytail and she had bright teal eyes. She was caring and gentle and always very kind to Ikuto whenever he visited, giving him a tour of all the new products.

Just as mentioned; the first time he fell in love wasn't with a human. So drop all your ideas about him and the mysterious store owner.

As for her work, she works in a small pet shop on the courner of the block next to a bakery. In her store, there are dogs, cats, fish, hamsters and birds.

It's a pet store, and Ikuto visited everyday.

After school he ran past the trees of the school courtyard and past the shops until he reached the quickly aging store building.

He admitted it to his sister (when she tied him up in a chair and interrogated him of course) that he did think that the shop owner was quite pretty. But there was still the chance that she had cooties. Why did you think that the guinea pigs like her so much?

But after Utau (currently at the age of 6) huffed, and ran off, screaming for her parents, demanding to ground Ikuto, he desperately wished he could see _her_.

Every one of his days, for exactly 224 days, he visited the pet store regularly. After he greeted Celine, he'd rush to his favourite section of the store and happily greet the small creatures there while he parents arrived later and chatted with her. Though, out of all the small bundles of fur, there is always that one who catches his attention.

A young grey and black kitten rises to her hind legs to greet the young boy who was positively beaming. 

"Hello Saki-chan, how're you doing?" young Ikuto asks her picking her up and bringing her up to eye level with him. She mewled cutely, revealing her small fangs and blinked her clear yellow eyes.

Ikuto laughed and set her down on his lap, where she sniffed the fabric curiously.

The voices of his parents and Celine approached him and the blue-haired violinist turned around enthusiastically. "Mother, Father! Look at Saki-chan! She really likes me! Can we keep her? Please? I promise that I'll take perfect care of her and—"

The worried look that passed from Aruto, to his wife, to Celine, had said it all. Even Ikuto's happy, cheerful surface seemed to have shattered.

His father was allergic to cats.

Leaving with a depressed aura, his hand in his mother's, he gave one fleeting glance at the cat behind the thin layer of glass. She had her paws pressed up against the glass and mewled at him to return.

He may have been only nine, but it didn't take a genius to say that his world began to fall apart after that day.

The shop was closed down, Celine left the country and he never heard of her again, or any of the animals from the store.

Or even Saki.

It didn't stop there. Even after countless nights of holding in tears (he couldn't cry in front of Utau), his father disappeared, his mother remarried, Betty died and his life spun out of control when he was farced to joined Easter.

At the age of 17, with emotionless eyes and a bitter personality, Ikuto Tsukiyomi knows love, but only in his faraway dream of the past.

-

**I hope you enjoyed reading it :)**** I don't care how sappy it is! I might, maybe almost like it xD But make sure you send some constructive comments :D Those are nice xD**

**Review!**

**And here's an omake since I feel**** far too emo after reading this xD **

-

In an empty alley way behind an abandoned warehouse, 17 year old Ikuto paced aimlessly alone since Yoru had disappeared to go do something he felt like.

He took a seat against the cold, concrete wall and sighed. He had just fought with Amu, and now he was questioning if he ever really liked her or not.

Suddenly he was startled by the sound of a mew.

Turning his head, he encountered an adult cat, which was grey with intricate black designs on its fur. Its yellow eyes shone with curiosity and something familiar. IT continued to approach him cautiously and sniffed around his shoes. Finally she approached him and leapt onto his lap.

Ikuto's eyes were wide, and he was obviously surprised by this unexpected encounter and when she jumped onto his lap, he jumped slightly and she looked up at him, wondering if he was alight.

After a few moments, possibly even an hour, the cat settled comfortably onto his lap and Ikuto was stroking her fur contently. He sighed and his thoughts drifted to a certain pink haired heroine who he had found interesting for a good…3 days.

After that, she was practically obsessed with him; always wanting to help him and unable to just mind her own business.

Now she was just downright annoying.

His gaze shifted to the warm bundle of fur in his lap. If he weren't in this alley, the harsh winds of late autumn would be thrashing at his exposed face and hands. But here with the now grown kitten, he was felt far warmer than he could remember.

"Perhaps Amu has cooties too, ne Saki?"

Somewhere far, far away, while on a date with Tadase, while thinking of the blue-haired teenager, a stupid pink mouse sneezed.


End file.
